Stupide fille
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Elle s'était sentie comme un animal pris au piège dans un inextricable filet. Dans son filet. Et elle s'était promis à cet instant précis de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Non jamais.


**C'est une idée qui m'est passée par la tête... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Stupide fille**

* * *

Hermione, assise sur son lit, secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncé vinrent chatouiller son visage quelques instants. Ses yeux marron étaient animés d'une lueur de désespoir. Elle grogna et jeta ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. L'objet atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce et éclata contre le mur dans un bruit à peine perceptible. Elle se leva d'un bond, et, maladroite, se cogna violemment dans sa table basse. Elle marmonna un juron moldu des plus réputé et se rassit et se tenant la jambe.

Elle se sentait stupide. Elle s'était, à vrai dire, rarement sentit aussi bête. Comme il le lui disait si bien, elle était une « stupide fille ». Elle soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le dossier du canapé. Elle recommençait à penser à lui. Attrapant un coussin dans lequel elle enfoui son visage, elle hurla un bon coup pour se défaire de sa colère magistrale.

« _**Stupide fille.**_ »

Sa voix ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle la hantait, quoi qu'elle fasse. Son ton narquois ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Elle jeta le coussin qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'objet qui avait volé en éclat contre le mur. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée et se leva à nouveau, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Son souffle forma une trace ronde de buée sur la surface plane et transparente. Elle contempla la rue grouillante de monde. Cette ville où elle avait mit les pieds plutôt par hasard était finalement devenue le lieu de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui s'agitaient en elle. Si _seulement_ elle n'était jamais venue habiter ici. Si seulement…

Pour commencer, elle ne serait jamais sortie dans toutes ces soirées mondaines. Si _seulement _elle n'était pas la voisine de Ginny et Harry Potter… Elle avait eu le choix mais avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'installer à quelques minutes de leur vaste appartement. C'était une effroyable erreur parce que oui, elle avait des amis qui souhaitaient ardemment la voir officiellement avec quelqu'un. Hermione n'était pas une allumeuse, ça non. Mais il lui était arrivé de voir quelques hommes depuis que la guerre était finie. Des hommes qui ne restaient pas longtemps, parcequ' Hermione ne pouvait _pas_ tomber amoureuse.

Enfin, elle l'avait longtemps pensé.

Avec Ron, ça ne s'était pas très bien fini. Son obsession à parler de son frère Fred était morbide. Hermione ne supportait plus de l'entendre répéter à quel point la guerre avait été injuste avec eux, emportant les meilleurs et laissant des pourritures sans nom s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas réussit à vivre avec ça. Elle avait étouffé dans les souvenirs du rouquin. Il vivait dans le passé sans s'attarder sur le présent. Sur celle qui attendait patiemment qu'il fasse comme Harry et Ginny et lui offre un somptueux mariage, brillant, lumineux, romantique et tourné vers le futur. A la place de ça, il continuait de vivre dans ces souvenirs douloureux qui l'habitaient, de jour comme de nuit.

Elle avait fini par jeter les armes. Elle ne voulait pas de cette histoire là. Elle l'aimait, bien sûr. Mais elle détestait la guerre.

Pour l'aider à fonder une famille digne de ce nom et à surmonter sa peine, ses deux amis l'avaient fortement incitée à participer à ces nombreuses célébrations où les héros de la guerre étaient sublimés et mis en valeurs. Sous les spots lights, comme on dit dans un certain jargon.

Hermione aimait la lumière. Elle aimait qu'on la félicite. Mais pas pour cette guerre. « Bravo d'avoir tué des hommes qui avaient choisit le mauvais coté ! ». Bien sûr. Merci. Félicitations. Joie. Bravo. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de vous pendre en sortant. Non, décidément Hermione n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient être adulés pour avoir sauver le monde.

Elle haussa les épaules, plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose et retourna s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, essayant de se remémorer quand toute cette horrible mascarade avait commencé.

Pour éviter les persécutions récurrentes de Ginny, elle allait à ses soirées. C'était sans doute pour ça que _c_'était arrivé. Elle souriait, se cachait parfois derrière ses cheveux si indisciplinés, faisait preuve d'esprit, discutait avec le ministre de la magie et rencontrait des sorciers plutôt pédants mais sympathiques. Elle ne haïssait pas ces fêtes. Mais elle ne les aimait pas non plus.

C'est dans l'une des ces foutues soirées auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais dû aller qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois depuis deux ans. La guerre était terminée maintenant, et Drago Malefoy, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit d'entrer dans l'ordre du Phœnix, avait été comme d'autres anciens mangemorts, autorisé à vivre comme n'importe qui. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait avec une facilité et un art plutôt déconcertants.

Il était là, avec sa gueule d'ange, ses yeux métalliques, son air moqueur et narquois et ses lèvres qui formaient presque déjà le mot « sang-de-bourbe » en silence. Il tenait fièrement le bras de sa femme. Astoria Greengrass. Une poupée de cire droite et immobile. Une femme superbe avec ses cheveux d'une longueur et d'un soyeux impressionnant. Son visage était aussi impassible et dénué d'émotion que celui de son illustre mari.

Hermione détestait Drago et Drago détestait Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Ce garçon pouvait rester dans son coin, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle voulait simplement qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il ne lui fasse pas ressasser ces souvenirs douloureux de la guerre qui lui broyaient les entrailles. Il était l'image de ce qu'elle voulait oublier. Quand elle le voyait, elle se revoyait elle, sa baguette à la main, affrontant la mort et la cruauté.

Oui, elle voulait rester dramatiquement seule. Seulement, lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« _**Stupide fille.**_ »

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle serait toujours sans doute. Elle soupira de nouveau et serra contre elle un coussin moelleux. C'est ce qu'elle avait été, ce soir là.

_Une fille stupide. Elle avait bu un peu et riait facilement. Elle était en train de se faire embobiner par un jeune homme plutôt riche et charmeur dont le sourire laisser deviner des mois de contention dentaire. Drago était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, tenant sa magnifique femme par le bras. Elle avait dévisagé le couple Malefoy avec des yeux ronds._

_Drago avait chassé l'importun d'un enjoué « Nous avons besoin de parler à Mademoiselle Granger. »_

_L'homme était partit, jetant un regard contrit et déçu à Hermione. Une belle prise pourtant à son tableau de chasse… Si seulement il avait pu l'avoir… Peut-être qu'elle aurait soufflé un mot au ministre de la magie à propos de ses incroyables capacités en matière de comptabilité s'il avait réussit à coucher avec elle ?_

_Drago se mit face à Hermione, lui demandant de ses nouvelles d'une voix traînante, prononçant à voix basse les mots « belette » et « balafré » en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé. Elle s'était agacée, secouant sa tête avec un air exaspéré avant de lui jeter un regard haineux. Il lui avait présenté sa femme, l'interrogeant sur sa paye, proposant de lui payer un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour améliorer son affreux visage de « sang-de-bourbe ». _

_Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était restée stoïque et froide, immobile. Il était toujours le même et le resterait. Il serrait son poing dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches. Sans doute espérait-il pouvoir la faire valser sur la table et la cogner douloureusement. Ça lui était égal. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que la haine qu'il lui vouait n'avait pas de véritable limite et qu'elle dépassait une simple différence de composition de sang. Il la détestait, tout simplement._

_Elle avait été surprise que sa femme ne réagisse pas. Cette dernière s'était contentée de regarder Hermione comme si elle était un animal particulièrement dégoutant et visqueux. Visiblement, elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments et considérations idiotes que son abruti de mari. Alors Hermione avait tourné dignement les talons et les avaient plantés là. Lui et sa femme de cire. Lui, sa gueule d'ange bien foutue et son sourire narquois._

_._

_Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Si seulement ça s'était arrêté là. Mais comme il le lui avait dit…_

_« Stupide fille. »_

_._

_Elle l'avait à nouveau rencontré lors d'une autre soirée. Il n'était pas accompagné de sa femme au sang pur et à l'électrisante beauté. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas d'élément de comparaison. Il allait les laisser tranquille, elle et ses cheveux. C'était ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle espérait. Mais les choses se passent rarement comme on le souhaite. Mais si ce souhait a été fait avec un soin tout particulier._

_Et il était venu lui parler de nouveau. Il lui avait dévoilé ses dents trop blanches et brillantes et avait incliné la tête, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler à une simple d'esprit. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et elle en avait frémit de dégout. Elle lui avait jeté un regard glacial. Il n'en avait que sourit davantage et s'était presque collé contre elle. Il lui avait glissé pour la première fois « stupide fille » à l'oreille._

_Et elle l'avait giflé. Au nom de on ne sait trop quoi. Au nom de la dignité des nés moldus mais également au nom de sa fierté Gryffondorienne. Elle était partie se calmer sur le balcon, tremblante de rage._

_Il l'avait rejoint presque instantanément. Ses mains avaient saisit ses poignets avec force, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard. Il l'avait serrée à lui faire mal. Elle avait gémit de douleur. Il lui avait parlé d'une voix froide, plongeant ses yeux grisés aux volutes indéfinies dans les siens :_

_« Tu m'as frappé Granger… Tu vas le regretter. Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais pour punir ceux qui vont à l'encontre de mes désirs ou de mes actes. Stupide fille. »_

_Elle s'était débattue avec rage, cherchant à attraper sa baguette, rangée dans son sac à main doré qui se balançait tandis qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se libérer de sa poigne douloureuse._

_Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, lui sifflant d'arrêter de bouger comme une possédée. Elle avait sentit son dos heurter la pierre froide et avait plissé rageusement les yeux dans sa direction. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et pendaient sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage furibond. Malgré sa colère, elle sursauta et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle avait encore les joues rouges. Elle voulu se débattre encore et ne réussit qu'à agiter mollement la main. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Il était cet imbécile de Drago Malefoy, mais il avait cette sale gueule d'ange qui se fendait souvent d'un sourire narquois mais sexy. Il avait ce torse musclé qui se pressait contre le sien. Il avait ces mains légèrement rugueuses qui retenaient les siennes au dessus de sa tête. Il avait cette voix rauque. Et elle avait ressentit un désir brulant pour cette homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout._

_« Tu es à moi. »_

_C'était ce qu'il lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ces mots. Ça lui avait presque fait peur._

_Non. Non, elle ne serait jamais à lui. Jamais. Elle avait voulu lui dire. Mais sa bouche n'avait pas réussit à s'ouvrir et ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas vibré. Son effort était resté vain et elle n'avait rien pu faire lorsqu'il avait approché ses lèvres des siennes. Si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser. Elle s'était simplement mise à trembler. Elle le détestait et c'était ce qu'il l'empêchait de s'avancer pour saisir sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle avait sentit qu'il lâchait sa main. Elle pouvait partir. Elle aurait pu s'il ne s'était pas servit de cette main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait fourré sa tête dans ses boucles tortueuses. Elle avait sentit son cœur battre comme un dément, tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à le haïr. Lui avait commencé à mettre ses mains dans son dos et à la serrer contre lui. Et elle le détestait toujours._

_Elle lui avait répondu « Jamais » dans un faible murmure. Elle s'était à peine entendu parler et n'était pas sure d'avoir vraiment prononcé ces mots. Il avait plongé son regard dur et glacé dans le sien. Elle s'était perdue quelques instants et avait mordu sa lèvre inférieure avec envie. Et lui avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et s'était mise à trembler de plus belle. Elle n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un. Il la détestait et elle le sentait. Il mettait de la rage dans ce baiser. Et pourtant elle aimait ça. Elle touchait ses cheveux, elle s'agrippait à lui. Elle le lui rendait. Et lorsqu'il s'était reculé elle s'était sentie comme un animal pris au piège dans un inextricable filet. Dans son filet._

_Et elle s'était promis à cet instant précis de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Non jamais._

_Son sourire froid lui avait donné envie de vomir tandis qu'il lui disait « Vraiment ? »_

_Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Et il était partit de sa démarche nonchalante, non sans lui glisser « Stupide fille » à l'oreille. Elle était restée debout sur le balcon, la bouche entrouverte._

_Et ça n'avait été que le début. Après ça ils s'étaient embrassés encore et encore. Elle avait sentit son corps s'affoler sous le sien à mesure qu'il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Elle était obsédée par ces lèvres qui ne cessaient de parcourir son cou et sa bouche. C'était lui. Il n'y avait que lui et la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui faire ressentir de pareilles émotions. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle ne le serait jamais._

_Et puis c'était arrivé. Il était venu chez elle, tard, un soir. Il avait sonné. Elle lui avait ouvert en pyjama._

_Il l'avait regardé en haut en bas, elle et son vêtement plein de petits chats verts et roses. Il lui avait sourit avant de l'attraper par le bras et lui avait glissé à l'oreille : « Dis moi que tu n'en as pas envie. »_

_Elle l'avait regardé, lui et sa foutue gueule d'ange, son sourire en coin et son air suffisant. Et elle n'avait rien dit. Il était resté._

Elle secoua la tête et se leva de nouveau, saisissant la poignée de la fenêtre. Un souffle d'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce et lui fit du bien.

_**Ça**_, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle savait qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, c'était certain. Cette nuit là avait été la plus belle de son existence. Elle n'avait jamais partagé autant de choses avec un homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait touché quelque chose dans son âme.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Elle avait rougit. Il avait ajouté qu'elle était stupide. Elle l'avait mordu. Il lui avait dit « Encore… »

Et il était revenu après ça. Plusieurs fois. Et ils avaient fini par commencer à parler. Ils s'étaient disputés, souvent. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord quand il s'agissait d'évoquer la beauté ou la pureté des choses. Elle criait après lui, rouge de colère. Et souvent il lui disait en riant sincèrement qu'elle était magnifique quand elle se fachait. Elle se calmait toujours à ce moment là.

Il lui avait parlé de sa femme, froide comme la glace et vide de sentiment. Il lui avait expliqué le système des sang purs. Il lui avait parlé des mangemorts, de son père. Il lui avait dit que son corps à elle, Hermione, était chaleureux, doux et magique. Et qu'il aimait être avec elle. Qu'il aimait qu'elle lui appartienne. Elle lui disait que jamais elle ne serait à lui. Et il l'embrassait avec violence. Alors elle ne disait plus rien.

Elle avait fini par comprendre certaines choses de lui. Ce qu'il aimait faire. Ce qui lui plaisait. Ce qui lui faisait peur. Ce qu'il haïssait. C'était un autre Drago. Elle avait prit un gout presque indécent à aimer sa présence. Elle rêvait de lui quand il n'était pas là. Elle était obsédée par lui. Elle se sentait vivante avec lui. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle avait lutté. Mais elle était heureuse avec lui, indubitablement.

.

Et aujourd'hui, elle venait de se rendre compte avec ce stupide objet qu'elle était jalouse de cette femme qui vivait avec lui et qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point il était spécial. Elle se détestait aussi. Parce qu'elle avait faillit. Elle s'était promis. Et maintenant, elle était amoureuse. Elle avait tout fait pour nier l'évidence. Mais maintenant, après ce qui était en train de se passer, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Elle était amoureuse de ses mains, ses sourires, ses piques acides, sa sincérité, son corps brulant. Elle aimait qu'il soit devenu doux avec elle. Elle l'aimait, elle en était folle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là tous les matins. Qu'ils fassent des choses idiotes. Mais qu'ils le fassent ensemble. Et ça lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il lui avait dit des centaines de fois que jamais il ne serait à lui de la même manière qu'elle lui appartenait.

« _**J'aime ma femme et jamais je ne m'en séparerai.**_ »

Elle avait mal au ventre maintenant. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre. L'air extérieur lui sembla tout à coup putride et elle fut prise d'une nausée. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se frotta le visage. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle était dans un sacré pétrin.

Elle se rendit compte, petit à petit et avec une certaine tristesse qu'elle devait tout détruire. Maintenant. Tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle devait le briser la tête haute. Il s'en remettrait vite. Et puis, il ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Elle devait se libérer de son emprise, de ses bras. Elle devait abandonner cet idiot de sentiment qui la bouffait de plus en plus chaque jour. Ce sentiment aussi stupide qu'elle. Si ce n'était plus.

Alors elle fit ses valises, fébrile. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait se retenir. Elle secoua encore une fois la tête, espérant ravaler ses larmes tandis qu'elle se mordait férocement la langue jusqu'au sang. Il allait lui manquer. Et elle se souviendrai de lui toute sa vie. Surtout avec ce qui se passait. De rage, elle jeta sa brosse à dents par la fenêtre encore ouverte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était entré. Elle réprima un frisson d'angoisse et remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Appuyé contre le mur, il la fixait, impassible. Il attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part.

« Euh… Je pars en vacances chez Ron. »

Elle prononça ces mots d'une petite voix tremblante, hésitante. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler d'une voix aussi discrète et c'était l'excuse la plus stupide qu'elle avait trouvé. Il allait forcément comprendre qu'elle mentait.

« Stupide fille » grogna Drago en se rapprochant d'un air menaçant. « La belette est en mission en France. »

Hermione lâcha le pull qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et recula doucement. Elle était incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il attrapa ses deux poignets et la plaqua contre le mur. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine scène. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et commença à se débattre comme une furie pour qu'il lâche sa prise.

« Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Jamais » Son regard noir lui fit peur. Il était en colère. Elle devait faire quelque chose _maintenant_. Après il serait trop tard pour changer les choses, pour reculer.

« On n'a jamais été ensemble Drago. On était qu'un divertissement l'un pour l'autre. Je suis libre de partir. » Elle lâcha ces mots avec un détachement et un calme qui la surprirent, consciente de briser son propre cœur en une centaine de morceaux qui s'éclataient douloureusement. Il serra encore plus son poignet et elle cria de douleur. Elle lui jeta un regard empli de colère et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le mollet. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tu me quittes Hermione ? Proféra-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oui. » Elle l'avait dit. Elle s'était tuée elle-même. Elle baissa la tête, essayant vainement et rageusement de cacher ses larmes. Mais elles coulaient, intarissables. Elle tremblait de colère et de honte. Elle le détestait, il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de la retenir alors qu'elle n'était rien pour lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-il. Il la lâcha, la regardant avec une expression de dégout dans les yeux. Ça lui fit mal et elle tenta d'ignorer sa douleur. Lui devait-elle la vérité ? Elle ne lui devait rien. Absolument rien. Surtout pas ces mots. Mais elle ne voulait pas être lâche. Elle voulait l'affronter, vivre ses sentiments en face avant de partir puisqu'il lui en laissait l'occasion. Elle baissa la tête. Après tout… Lui dire la vérité le ferait peut-être partir plus vite. Il serait vite disparu et elle pourrait cesser cette torture douloureuse. Elle savait que ça allait être dur à dire. Après tout, c'était des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé. Pour personne. Et il allait être le premier. Et peut-être aussi le dernier. C'est d'une voix chargée d'émotion qu'elle lui avoua :

« Je t'aime Drago. Et… Je suis enceinte. »

Il la regarda, interloqué. Il ne fit pas un geste vers elle. Puis, lentement, il recula et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au test de grossesse qu'elle avait fracassé en le jetant précédemment. Puis elle se laissa tomber en bas du mur, ne retenant plus ses sanglots. Elle voulait être forte en cet instant, mais savait que tout était fini. Et ça lui faisait mal. Ça la brulait partout à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression de mourir doucement mais surement. C'était comme une part d'elle qu'on lui arrachait. Il lui avait fait mal. Il lui faisait mal. Et il lui ferait toujours mal. Il la haïssait. Elle devait le haïr. Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne le pourrait sans doute plus jamais.

Elle essaya de calmer ses sanglots pour lui dire quelques mots avant qu'il disparaisse définitivement de sa vie :

« Je ne veux pas être l'autre femme, celle avec qui tu partages un peu de ton temps quand tu t'ennuies, celle qui t'occupes quand la femme que tu aimes et que tu ne voudras jamais quitter ne sera pas disponible. Je ne veux pas élever notre enfant sans son père. Je ne veux pas de cette vie là. Je veux… Un vrai avenir. »

Elle attendit. _L'avenir_… Ça lui avait paru incertain pendant des années. Elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle l'avait renié. C'était tout de même la guerre ! Et puis, un matin, tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus que des morts partout et elle était debout, au milieu de tout ça. Et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle voulait vivre, qu'elle voulait rester. Qu'elle voulait profiter. Qu'elle voulait un avenir. Elle releva les yeux, hésitante et ne le vit pas. Elle voulu continuer de pleurer mais, en se tournant légèrement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le ferait pas tout de suite. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était assis à coté d'elle.

Il fixait le mur d'en face sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Son regard semblait ailleurs, absent. Ses traits fins étaient détendus, et, comme d'habitude, ne lui laissaient pas percevoir une once de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle se demanda mille fois ce qu'il pouvait penser et se maudit pour ça. Elle se mordit à nouveau la langue, rouvrant sa blessure.

Sa voix se fit rauque et grave lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Stupide fille. J'étais venu pour te donner ceci. »

Il lui posa une fine bague en or dans la main, caressant au passage ses doigts fins. Elle fixa le bijou, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir. Et ce qu'il était en train de se payer sa poire ? Elle venait de reconnaître le nom "_Astoria_" gravé finement sur la bordure de l'anneau. Il eu un petit rire devant son air choqué.

« C'est mon alliance. J'ai quitté Astoria ce matin. Elle et moi c'est fini. Définitivement. Je divorce. »

Elle resta la bouche ouverte, indécise. Les mots semblaient résonner indéfiniment dans sa tête tandis que sa main à lui se posait délicatement sur son ventre à elle. Il soupira et lui jeta un regard narquois. Il se leva et la tira doucement par le bras, la forçant à se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui, debout. Il plongea ses yeux anthracite dans les siens et eu l'un de ses fameux sourires.

« Tu n'es pas l'autre femme. Celle dont je t'ai parlé, que j'aime et que je ne quitterai jamais, c'est toi. Stupide fille.»


End file.
